Marriage
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Prolog./"Menikahlah denganku."/Sebuah kalimat yang merubah segala kehidupan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. /"—Aku… tidak menginginkan pernikahan yang main-main."/Ini simbiosis mutualisme. Bagi mereka, pernikahan ini merupakan kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan./Ide pasaran. —RnR?


**#**

**.**

**B**l**e**a**c**h - T**i**t**e **K**u**b**o**

**M**a**r**r**i**a**g**e _**b**__y_** C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e** Y**u**r**i**s**a

_[ikatan suci yang sudah digariskan Tuhan]_

_**A**__U__**, **__O__**O**__C__**, **__A__**b**__a__**l**__,__** I**__d__**e **__P__**a**__s__**a**__r__**a**__n_

_**P**__r__**o**__l__**o**__g_

**.**

**#**

"Apa?"

Grimmjow menghela nafasnya. Pemuda berambut biru ini yakin kalau gadis di hadapannya masih memiliki pendengaran yang tajam, akan tetapi ia tetap mengulang kalimat yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan.

"Menikahlah denganku, Rukia. Aku akan bersedia menolongmu jika kau menyetujui persyaratan ini."

Gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tampak sekali kalau wajah cantiknya terlihat ragu akan pengajuan syarat yang pemuda ini berikan. Masalahnya, menikah itu tidak semudah yang dibicarakan.

"Aku pasti akan membalas semua kebaikanmu, Grimmjow. Hanya saja… bukan dengan menikah denganmu."

Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau memang ingin aku membantumu, hanya syarat ini yang kuminta. Cukup menikah denganku dan itu berarti kau sudah membalas semua kebaikan yang nantinya kuberikan padamu."

"Aku harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu."

"Hisana tidak membutuhkan waktu yang banyak," kalimat Grimmjow membuat Rukia terdiam. "Terlebih lagi, Kuchiki Byakuya tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena perusahaannya kini nyaris bangkrut."

Rukia memijit pelipisnya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya lirih.

"Menikah denganku."

Gadis bermata violet ini menghela nafasnya. "Aku yakin kalau kau pasti mengerti, Grimmjow. Menikah itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Semuanya butuh persiapan yang matang. Aku… tidak menginginkan pernikahan yang main-main."

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau pernikahan ini hanya permainan?"

Rukia diam. Wajahnya terlihat bimbang.

"Kau cukup menyetujui persyaratan ini, maka semua masalah selesai."

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini masih tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku mencintai seseorang," Rukia mengutarakan kebimbangannya.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Bisa, Rukia," Grimmjow menyela cepat. "Kau bisa menikah denganku. Laki-laki yang kau cintai itu sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Aku yakin, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukmu bersamanya."

Kalimat Grimmjow membuat Rukia kembali ternganga. Pasalnya, darimana pemuda ini bisa mengetahui kalau pria yang dicintainya lebih memilih menikah dengan wanita lain. Rukia kembali menghela nafasnya. Gadis ini merasa bingung untuk melontarkan alasan apalagi demi menolak lamaran Grimmjow. Ah, bahkah Rukia sangsi kalau hal ini disebut dengan lamaran.

Ini simbiosis mutualisme. Ya, semua ini memang lebih pantas disebut simbiosis mutualisme. Grimmjow memang mengatakan hal yang benar kalau pernikahan ini bukanlah sebuah permainan. Karena bagi mereka berdua—

—pernikahan ini merupakan kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku terima."

.

Hello, _minna-san_ :D saya lagi iseng-iseng nyari GrimRuki di Rate ini, eh malah ga ada. Aih, sayang banget saya pikir, padahal pair ini unyu-unyu gimanaaa gitu, etapi malah belom ada yang buat (di rate ini, khususnya) :(

Akhirnya *jreng-jreng* saya putusin buat bikin GrimRuki deh hahaha. Lagipula GrimRuki itu crack-pair favorit saya :D. Yaaah, kebetulan saya juga lagi bosen bikin IchiRuki mulu sih buat fict multichapnya. Tapi tetep, saya masih cinta ama IchiRuki kok #ngeles. Hehehe, sumpaahhh deh, saya belum pernah bikin fict yang rate *ehem* begini di FBI. Masih newbie banget, harap maklum ya guys #plak

Jadi, harap maklum lagu juga kalo fict saya kali ini masih tetep abaljelek seperti biasa. Yeah, like always :p Otak saya lagi butek juga sih soalnya, mohon dimaklumin aja yaaa :D #dorrrr

Menurut kalian, keep or delete nih? Saya gayakin sih cerita abalpasaran saya ini bakal banyak yang suka :p Hihihihi, saya minta masukan dari kalian semua aja yaaaa mengenai fict kali ini. Terima kasih :)


End file.
